


RWBY Volume 8: All of Us

by TigerMultiverse



Series: RWBY stories [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All of Us AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Not Creative, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, James Ironwood Needs a Hug, M/M, People are OOC, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Slow To Update, Sober Qrow Branwen, Some scenes from episodes used, author is autistic, bc I can’t write, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: In this story, instead of falling apart like Salem expected, everyone stays together so they can beat Salem.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, James Ironwood & Penny Polendina & Lynn Ironwood (OC), Jaune Arc & Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie & Penny Polendina, Kinda - Relationship, Leilah Monochrome & Milky Quartz (OC) & Smoky Quartz (OC) & Jade Greenhouse (OC), Leilah Monochrome (OC) & Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Leilah Monochrome (OC), Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, past Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: RWBY stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	RWBY Volume 8: All of Us

This is my AU of a better outcome for the end of Volume 7 going into 8.

I wanna say also that I’m sorry for not updating a lot, writers block has been kicking my ass. I’ll try and update more for you guys, but I can’t exactly promise schedule updates.

If you wanna check out my OCs and find out more about this AU go to my amino.

<http://aminoapps.com/p/a761fw>

I hope you all will like this story.


End file.
